1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a Water-activating particle casing, and more particularly to a Water-activating particle casing equipped with an annular float which permits the casing to float and ride on circulating of washing water in a washing vessel.
As is well known, in almost all cases washing is performed with the aid of cleaning materials or cleansers added to washing machines. The amount of washing material used is often determined arbitrarily by individuals, and there is a tendency to use more washing material than required. Use of excessive washing material is economically disadvantageous, and leads to unused washing material entering sewer systems and, finally spoiling rivers and seas and in general causing environmental damage.
In an attempt to save washing material and prevent the public nuisance, water-activating particle casings are put in washing vessels along with clothes and other objects to be washed. Examples of water-activating materials used are tourmaline, and ceramic powder capable of radiating far infrared rays or piezoelectric ceramic material. For instance, tourmaline has the effect of putting water in an electrochemically unstable condition in which there appear free ions of OH- having no counter ions of H+, thereby causing surface activities such as penetration, colloidization, dispersion, emulsionization or non-attachment at the interface between the clothes and the washing water. Also, it has the effect of significantly increasing oxidization-and-reduction reactions and oxygen solubility. These effects will expedite the cleaning of clothes and other objects in washing. Such water-activating materials are reduced to particles, thereby increasing the surface area at which they can contact surrounding washing water. Water-activating particles are contained in a casing.
The casing, however, must be strong enough to resist the force applied thereto in washing. The specific gravity of the material of which the casing is made is larger than that of water, and the specific gravity of the water-activating material is also larger than that of water, too. Therefore, the casing containing water-activating particles will sink in water and therefore, the water-activating particles can work only on the bottom of the washing vessel. In the hope of permitting water-activating particles to work effectively, the water-activating particle casing is put in a bag, which is attached to the inside of the washing vessel of washing machine for putting waste thread or rubbish therein when appearing in the washing water.
The water-activating particle casing thus put in the bag does not sink to the bottom of the washing of the washing vessel, but floats on the surface of the washing bath. The water-activating particle casing in a bag, however, can move in only a limited space at one side of the washing vessel, and therefore the water-activating particles cannot be brought in contact with washing water efficiently. Specifically, washing water cannot be subjected to the activating effect provided by the water-activating particles because the water-activating particle casing remains aside from the swirling circulation of washing water caused in the washing vessel.
Also, disadvantageously unpleasing sound or vibration is liable to be caused by the water-activating particle casing when striking against the inside wall of the washing vessel.